Warrior of Chaos
by The Kishin Sesshomaru-Kurai
Summary: Alex was an average eighth grade student in Shibuya. That is, until he receives a mysterious phone call and becomes a Legendary Warrior. Frontier with my own character thrown in and my own twist on it. T for language and implied content. Takuya X Zoe. OC X Ranamon. Set after Digimon Guardian and tied to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is something I've had running in my head since I watched Frontier and it became my favorite generation of Digimon. So, I came up with this and lo and behold! This happened. I don't own Digimon Frontier, but if I did, it probably would have stunk beyond belief.**

Chapter 1- Lobomon: the warrior of Light

The black haired boy sighed as he walked through the busy streets of Shibuya. His pale blue eyes taking in the hustle and bustle of the city. In one pocket of his blue jeans, the new smartphone he just bought played music through his headphones. In the other his old garbage phone sat in unuse. His black t-shirt hung loosely around his thin frame under a violet sweatshirt while a ruby ring sat on a chain around his neck. A crab was emblazoned on one side with the name 'Arius' on the other.

The boy shook his head at all the people being so happy with each other. _Get used to it, Alex, _thought the eighth grader. _The only person who got you was Arius, and we can't see him ever again._ Thinking about his older brother made the boy sigh again. Putting his hands in his pockets, his eyes widened in shock when his broken phone started buzzing at him. Pulling out his ear buds, he looked at the phone. On the screen was a simple message. **Do you wish to start?** Underneath it there were **Yes** and **No**.

Alex shrugged. "Why not?" He clicked on **Yes**.

"Alexander Kurai," came a woman's voice and shocking the boy. "This is a game to determine your destiny. Go to the Shibuya train station before 6:00." After that, the screen was dominated by a timer going down from ten. Knowing where the station was, he took off while feeling like Neku from The World Ends With You. To further the feeling, he started playing Twister on his phone.

When he crossed the threshold of the station, the timer's numbers stopped for a moment at 5:26. "Now," said the woman, "get on the elevator and descend."

When the numbers started falling, he was off into the crowd of travelers. While he speed walked to the elevator, he saw a boy in a baseball hat get locked out of one of the elevators. He walked up to him. "Hey, you alright?"

The boy looked up at him. "Yeah," he said. "I was trying to talk to someone but he went too quickly."

Nodding, Arius took him to the second elevator right as it opened. "Then we'll catch him on his floor." When the door closed, the two were suddenly in free fall inside elevator. Screaming, the two crashed to the floor when the elevator stopped. Looking out the open doors, they saw a bunch of trains and a clock fast approaching six.

Again, that woman contacted him. "It is your choice. Which one will you choose?"

"Good luck finding your friend," Alex called as he bolted for a large red train. Running inside, he looked around the empty car before the doors were slammed shut. The ground then lurched under him and he fell into a seat when the whistle blew, indicating they were leaving. Taking a look out his window, he saw a blonde girl dressed entirely in purple going through a similar experience. And like that, his train entered the tunnel and he lost sight of the station.

After a couple minutes of riding, a black haired boy in a blue jacket came into his car. Looking up from his sneakers, he took notice of Alex. "So," he said. "You got on this train too?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. It was closest to the elevator I was on." He stood and held out his hand. "The name's Alex Kurai," he said.

The newcomer returned the handshake. "Koji Minamoto." He looked around the train car. "So, do you know where we're going?"

Alex shook his head. "I'm afraid not." The two had no time to say anything before their train took a sharp turn upwards. Getting thrown towards the back of the train, they each grabbed on to a couple of seats and hung on for dear life. Looking at Koji, he thought he saw a ghost wearing wolf-themed armor. Then he felt a weird energy run through him as the trashy phone changed its shape in his hand while making a high-pitched whine. When they leveled out, sunlight was streaming in through the windows.

Looking down at his hand, the old phone now had a new design. The device was now a royal purple and had a small screen towards the top in the shape of a square. There were two grips on the device that were a deep blue. Beneath the screen were three buttons, two large white ones, and a small red one. On the side was an oval button. As he stared at it, the screen lit up with a strange plus-shaped design and that woman's voice rang out from both his and Koji's devices.

"Welcome Alexander/Koji, to the Digital World. You are both Digidestined, meaning you both are chosen children, chosen by destiny to protect this world. The inhabitants of this world, the Digimon, need you to protect them. These devices are your D-Tectors. These devices will guide you on your journey. Good luck." Just as suddenly as she had contacted them, she left.

Looking out the window, the traveling companions saw a vast empty sky both above and below them. Dotting the air were small creatures resembling marshmallows who were all floating around the air. "What are those things?" asked Koji.

Alex just shook his head. "I don't know, Koji. Digimon, I guess." The whistle on the train went off again, but now it sounded similar to someone making a train noise. "Well," he said looking at Koji, "I guess we should just sit back and relax until we arrive."

Nodding in agreement, Koji took a seat on the opposite side of the aisle and looked at Alex as he took a seat. "So," he said. "Know any jokes?"

"I can do you one better, my friend." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his new touch screen phone. Scrolling through his music, he opened up his favorite playlist and let Judas Priest start shredding out _Metal Meltdown_. He smirked at the bandana wearing boy. "Nothing passes time like heavy metal."

Koji smirked in response. "True enough." As they rode on with the music blasting, the two shared notes on what classified as good music and which bands were any good. Much to their surprise, the two had similar tastes in music, and even realized they had similar family issues. Both had been separated from their mothers, although for different reasons. Koji lost his mother when she died, and Alex's mother left after a divorce.

After a while, they pulled into a station resembling a large furnace. When the doors opened, the two walked out and saw a face on the train. "Alright, welcome to the Flame Terminal," said the train. "This is where I leave you, and now I go."

"Wait," said Alex. "You can talk?!" _Living trains, what's up with this place?_

"Of course I'm alive!" snapped the train. "I'm a Trailmon! One of the track riding Digimon of the Digital World." He looked back. "So, if you're done playing 'Let's State the Obvious', I'm out!" With that, the large engine-like Trailmon pulled out of the station. "See ya later!"

The woman's voice came out of Koji's D-Tector. "Koji Minamoto, commence your search," she commanded.

"Search for what?" he demanded.

"The Spirit," she replied. "Find the Spirit, and you will find the answers to your questions."

The two just stood there for a bit before Koji's D-Tector started acting up and a 3D sphere map appeared over the screen. Curious, the two started following the weird compass.

As they walked through the odd town, they saw a couple of boys run by laughing. "That's an accident waiting to happen. They really shouldn't be running around like that. Oh well, I'm not here to play babysitter," Koji muttered.

"Well one thing is for sure, that's not going to end well," said Alex. Koji could only nod in agreement. Turning their attention back to Koji's D-Tector, they kept following the strange compass.

After a while, the two found themselves above a large cavern with those two boys from earlier being attacked by these weird heads. Without thinking, Koji jumped down from their alcove to help the two boys. Grabbing a pole, Koji started fighting off the small creatures. Alex was amazed at the boy's talent. Then, one turned into a monster made of raw sewage and quickly gained the upper hand, sending Koji on the defensive. At one point, a boy in red and the girl from the other train (or was it another Trailmon?) ran into the room. He pulled out a D-Tector of his own and turned into a weird fire creature, but transformed back after a short time. The sludge thing attacked the youngest boy, who was saved by Goggles getting to him. However, he wound up knocking Koji into the pit. "KOJI!"

_Why, Koji? Why'd you go like that? _As he stood there, he sank to the ground in shock at what just happened. Then, he heard his friend cry out 'Spirit' before a light appeared from the pit.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!" The light faded as a figure jumped out of the pit, the same figure Alex saw as a ghost on the train. "Lobomon!" He was amazed at what his friend had become. Listening carefully, he heard a small chicken with the other group say he was Lobomon, the Warrior of Light.

Lobomon charged towards the garbage monster. "Lobo Kendo!" Pulling out a sword made of light, the warrior slashed through it. The blade of light sliced through the creature and caused a ring of Data to form around it. Lobomon held out his D-Tector and ran it along the ring. "Alright you talking trash heap, time to be recycled! Fractal Code: Digitize!" Alex watched as the data was absorbed by the D-Tector and the repulsive Digimon dissolved into a small glowing egg and vanished.

As Alex jumped down and ran over to Lobomon, the tall being was covered by a swirl of Data before turning back into Koji. "Koji!" shouted Alex when he caught his friend from falling. "That was awesome."

Koji gave his new friend a smirk. "Thanks."

"Hey, kid!" The two looked up and saw the boy dressed in red walking over to them. "You were pretty cool out there. You guys wanna come with us?" The boy reached out his hand.

Koji stood on his own and shook his head. "Don't touch me," he snapped at the goggle wearing boy. "We don't need your help, we can get by on our own." He looked at the brown haired boy again. "Although, I do owe you a debt. What's your name?" The boy was silent. "What, you're not going to tell me your name? How else will I thank you?"

The boy glared at Koji. "My name's Takuya Kanbara."

"Takuya huh? Well, see you," said Alex as he and Koji went to leave.

The red boy growled in irritation. "Well could you at least give us your names?"

The duo looked over at him. "I'm Koji Minamoto."

"And I'm Alex Kurai," said the other. Turning their backs on the group of four children, the two took off into the tunnels and made it to the surface. Looking at the forest around them, their D-Tectors started beeping at them.

Checking the devices, that symbol was back on screen, with the woman's voice sounding out. "Children, go to the Forest Terminal," she said. Before they could ask any other questions, the symbols vanished and the screens went dark.

Koji sighed. "Well Alex," he said looking at the other black-haired boy, "I guess we're going to the Forest Terminal." Sharing a nod, the two set off into the nearby woods as they followed the Trailmon tracks.

**Okay, ending was a bit rushed, but still, it's sort of the introductory chapter. Also, whenever I look at Koji with his standoffish attitude and how people portray him as the biggest jerk ever (of all time), I can't help but believe he's into metal.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, first self created chapter. As with any story, I don't own Digimon Frontier or Doctor Who. I do not own Beelzemon Blast Mode, but I do own Alex.**

Chapter 2- Rise up Beelzemon: Warrior of Chaos

It had been several hours since the two had set off towards the Forest Terminal. As they walked, Alex had taken out his phone to play some music for their trip. Currently, they were listening to Iron Maiden while the plains slowly passed them by.

It was then that Alex realized something, he had no idea how long his phone's battery had to live. Unlocking the screen he looked at the small icon at the top of the screen that indicated battery life. That's what shocked him. The usual battery icon was solid like it indicated full power, but it looked like it was rippling in Data. _Weird. Wonder what that means._

He was snapped out of his reverie by his D-Tector acting up. Trading one device for another, he called over to Koji to wait. When the two looked at the violet and blue device, a compass map like popped up like with Koji. The dot pointed them off into the sun-bleached plains to their right. Sharing a cautious look, the two started following the map as it led them out into the sun baked plains. After ten minutes into the walk, they found what looked like an old temple/tomb rising out of the wastes.

"What is this place?" asked Alex. He looked in the temple entrance to see if anything was waiting inside to attack them.

"I'm not sure," said Koji. "But if your D-Tector led us here, something's gotta be here. Maybe it's your spirit," said the boy as he walked up to the tomb's entrance.

Alex looked down at his D-Tector, and sighed when it kept pointing into the temple. "Well, let's get going." Taking the lead with his D-Tector pointing the way, and Koji right behind him in case something happened. The two wandered through the crypt, the torch-lit halls forming a labyrinth-like design. However, the D-Tector led them through the passages without leading them to a dead-end. The whole time, Alex kept looking around, as though searching for something.

After the fifth time, Koji growled in annoyance. "Alright, seriously. What are you doing?" he snapped.

Alex gave his friend a look. "I don't know. It just feels like something's been following us and watching us." He looked at his bandana wearing friend. "Can't you feel it?"

Koji shook his head. "The only thing I can feel is confusion about you constantly looking over your shoulder."

Taking another look around, Alex started walking again, this time trying to ignore that feeling. After another three minutes, they came to what seemed to be the heart of the tomb. The ceiling loomed overhead in the gloom, while torch-bearing pillars supported it. On the floor was a large carving of three oblong shapes forming a triangle with each having one point in the center and the second at the point. Standing at the center was something which freaked Alex out to no extent. "No way," he muttered before running up to it.

Koji ran up to him and looked at what he was staring at. He didn't know what wigged his friend out. It was just a weird statue of an angel crying into its hands. "What's wrong?"

Without looking away from the statue, Alex answered his friend. "Sorry Koji, but seeing a statue like this kinda freaks me out. Do me a favor, and check to see if there are any others, and if there are don't look away."

Koji did as Alex said and saw two other statues in the entrance way, both crying into their hands. "So, why do I have to keep looking at them?" he asked.

"There's a science fiction show I watch with something almost exactly like these things," explained Alex. "They're called Weeping Angels, and if you look away for even a fraction of a second, they could kill you."

That thought really freaked out Koji, and despite better judgment, he blinked. When he opened his eyes, the statues were closer. "Alex, I blinked and they moved!"

"It's alright Koji," he said. "Just keep looking at them and they can't move. Just don't look directly in their eyes." They kept it up for a good while, but kept blinking every few minutes. As they did, the two statues Koji was watching were the only ones moving, so Alex was helping his friend keep an eye on his statues.

As the two stared at them, a sinister childish laughter filled the room. "Oh, you humans are so easy to fool." Much to the boys' surprise, the two statues they were staring at morphed into a couple of raggedy ghost Digimon. "We are the Bakemon," they declared. "And we plan on destroying you."

Snarling, Koji drew out his D-Tector as Alex took cover behind the only real statue. "Execute: Spirit Evolution!" After a quick light, Koji had transformed. "Lobomon!" He ran forward, sword drawn. "Lobo Kendo!" As he swung, the ghosts dodged quite easily.

"Oh, so you wanna Digivolve, huh?" asked the leader. "Well we can too!" Swirling together, they became wrapped in Data. "Digivolve to: Mummymon!" Where the two once floated, a large gun bearing Digimon stood proud. "Let's see how you hold up against me." He swung his arm at Lobomon. "Snake Bandage!"

Before Lobomon could dodge, he found himself wrapped up in bandages. As he struggled, Mummymon laughed. "Don't even bother," he taunted. "You won't last long enough to escape!" He pointed his gun at the ensnared Digimon. "Necrophobia!"

Alex could only watch helplessly as his own friend was tortured by the attack. Gripping the wing of the statue, he ran out and shoved Mummymon to the ground. "You get away from Koji, you jerk!" he shouted. "I won't let you hurt him anymore!" As he made his declaration, the statue started cracking. When the three looked at it, it collapsed to reveal a weird totem thing.

It was small and rested on a hexagonal platform. There were two large, black wings wrapped around the crouching form. A dark purple, almost black, helmet peeked out from under the tops of the wings. The enshrouding wings were parted in one place so a large gun could rest on the wings from the right.

Alex gasped as his D-Tector started acting up. _That's...my spirit, _he thought. Without even thinking, he held up his D-Tector and let it pull in the object. "SPIRIT!" he called. When he collected the spirit, the three eye design appeared on screen. He was aware of the woman's voice saying, 'it is time'.

The spirit appeared on the screen of his device as a series of purple lines. Smirking, he swung the device to his right as a light violet vortex surrounded him. Raising his left hand with the fingers curled as though he had a claw, a band of light blue data appeared around it. Swinging the D-Tector like he was tracing an 'e' from its tail, it made contact with the ring. "Execute: Spirit Evolution!" he cried as he completed the swing and sent the ring spiraling around him with his arms spread to his sides. As the data circled around him, the spirit appeared behind him and its wings parted to reveal a violet light. He felt a raw force of power tearing through him. As he watched, a helmet appeared around his head as armor began forming around his body, most of it being on his right arm. With a final surge of power, his transformation was completed. His now green eyes flashed as he flew downwards. Landing, he fired a series of blasts around him before swinging his right arm down next to him. "Beelzemon!"

The new Digimon was dressed like a biker with the leather clothing and fur collar on his jacket. Spiked plating adorned his left hand and feet, while a large cannon covered the lower half of his right arm with his hand being exposed as it gripped a trigger of sorts. A double barreled hand gun sat in a holster on his left leg. Behind him, two pairs of black wings flared out, a large primary set of wings, and a smaller set underneath while a demonic looking tail slithered about. His head now had the dark purple colored helmet which only covered the top and sides of his head to leave his mouth exposed and a mess of short blonde hair stuck out of the back.

Looking at Mummymon, he now had three eyes, two on each side and one in the middle. "Alright, King Tut. Let's dance!"

Flapping his wings, Beelzemon charged forwards toward the evil Digimon. Raising the blaster, an energy beam charged up. "Corona Blaster!" The large cannon fired a blast of energy and sent Mummymon flying. He flew up behind the airborne Egyptian Digimon. "Darkness Claw!" The impact of the claw sent Mummymon down to the remains of the statue while Beelzemon flew high. Using his cannon, he traced a glowing inverted pentagram in the air. Lining up his cannon, a new shot charged up. "Corona Destroyer!" Firing the blast, the circle acted like a lens and produced a much more powerful stream of destruction. The energy struck Mummymon head on and caused him to scream from the force.

When the dust cleared, the Digimon sat in a decent-sized crater, his Fractal Code spinning around him. Beelzemon landed on the ground with his cannon folding back to reveal his D-Tector sitting in his blaster like a piece of it. "Mummymon, your Data is impure and will be cleansed!" He swung his D-Tector arm against the Data ring. "Fractal Code: Digitize!" Like with the garbage Digimon, Mummymon dissolved into a small glowing egg which floated away while the bandages around Koji dissolved into Data.

Closing up his cannon, Beelzemon was covered in Data and changed back into Alex. Like Koji, he staggered after his first transformation. Concerned, Koji ran over to support his companion. After a moment to get his balance, Alex thanked the boy in blue. As the two stood, a distinct grinding noise was heard. Looking around, they realized the floor they were on was starting to rise as the ceiling above split apart to reveal the night sky. When they reached the surface, they saw a set of Trailmon tracks nearby and an approaching light.

"Hey, there's a Trailmon!" said Koji. "Let's see if it'll give us a ride!"

The two ran over towards the moving light, going so far as to use their sweatshirts as flags. Fortunately, Trailmon saw them and agreed to getting them to the Forest Terminal. While riding, the two passed over a canyon with a group of candle Digimon and those kids from before, but Alex was the only one to see them and chose to keep quiet. Looking down at the D-Tector, he smiled at the sight of his violet helmeted spirit form. _Something tells me you and I are going to be working together quite a lot, Beelzemon._

**Author's Note: So, question time! Anybody know what Generations Beelzemon and Mummymon are from? I do, but I want to see how many people got it. I'm probably gunna regret this, but PM me so people don't cheat off one another.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kazemon Kicks It

As the moons sat high above, a sleep deprived Koji and Alex stumbled off the Trailmon. Waving bye to it, the wolf warrior sat on one bench while Alex laid on a second bench. Soon enough, the two had fallen asleep. It wasn't until around noon that the two woke up.

Looking for what had disturbed them, they saw it was the blonde girl, the boy in the blue jumpsuit, and a couple of Digimon, one being a small white chicken with a pink waist band and the other a yellow bunny in red pants.

"Sorry Zoe," said the chicken. "But this is Breezy Village."

"Welcome tourists," said Koji as he and Alex sat up.

"So this isn't it?" asked Alex.

"You're right, it's not," said the smaller of the two Digimon.

"Hey Koji, Alex, what's up?" beamed the blonde. Koji just jumped down onto the tracks with Alex following his example. "Huh? Where are you guys going?"

Koji looked over his shoulder at her. "Where we go is our own business. Thanks for asking." He and Alex continued on their way along the tracks while the blonde called them antisocial and the boy in blue likened them to white chocolate.

When they were far enough away, Koji let out a sigh. "Can't they see we work alone?" he asked.

Alex shrugged. "Well, we were all called here by that lady over our phones, and you seem to like having me around, so they probably think you're playing hard to get."

"Yeah, but you're different," said Koji. "You don't ask stupid questions, and you seem like you don't depend on others. Plus, you and I were on the same Trailmon."

The violet clad boy shook his head. "You know Koji, you remind me of my brother before we were separated."

"You have a brother?"

Alex nodded. "He's three years older than me, but Arius and I have always been extremely close. He was really independent for an eight year old. He always told me I was the best little brother ever because I thought for myself and never needed someone constantly holding my hand."

Before they could continue their conversation, their D-Tectors went off. Koji looked at the glow coming from his screen. "A spirit?"

"There are some new people in the village," said one voice. The two quieted and listened as the self-proclaimed Mushroommon Brothers started plotting to destroy the village.

Sneaking off, Koji looked at Alex. "Alright," he whispered. "You go keep an eye on the others at the village. I'll watch these guys to keep track of them."

Alex nodded before running off to find the children and two Digimon. It didn't take long, and when he got there, the four were helping a large group of Floramon plant flowers and set up trees. He was surprised at how much they were working. Especially Blondie. She looked like the kind of girl who wouldn't last long with this kind of work, but she and big boy, who he learned was JP and that her name was Zoe, were working hard. When they stopped to look at their work, he saw several mushrooms explode and start destroying the place. Sure enough, three Digimon he assumed to be the Mushroommon Brothers showed up. Instincts kicking in, he leapt out of his tree and whipped out his D-Tector. "Execute: Spirit Evolution! Beelzemon!" Flapping his wings, he got between the group of kids and the evil Digimon.

The small white chicken, Bokomon, was amazed as he pulled out a large book and flipped through it. "Amazing!" he exclaimed. "He's become Beelzemon, the Legendary Warrior of Chaos!" _Warrior of Chaos, huh?_ thought the boy-turned Digimon. _Sweet._

The Mushroommon growled. "Hey you punk, outta the way!" shouted the middle one. "You're interfering with a private issue."

"It doesn't matter," said the winged Warrior as he gripped the hand piece of his arm blaster. "I will not allow you to continue your reign of destruction."

"Fine!" shouted the siblings. The three leapt up and threw their Fungus Grenades at him.

In response he raised his blaster to the incoming bombs. "Double Impact!" Quickly charging up his cannon, he rapidly fired his gun at the small fungi and caused them to detonate safely away from him.

"Ah! We don't need to bother with this guy! Let's just destroy this pathetic village!" shouted the leader.

"I don't think so!" shouted Koji as he swung in on a vine. "We won't let you get away with that." Koji pulled out his D-Tector. "Execute: Spirit Evolution! Lobomon!" The lupine warrior drew out his sword and charged. "Lobo Kendo!"

Slashing at them, the Mushroommon jumped away to avoid him. "Alright," said the trio of evil Digimon. "Let's show you what we're capable of." The three stood on top of each other and were swarmed with Data and transformed together. "Woodmon!"

The large tree Digimon swung and knocked the two warriors back. When the two hit the ground, they grunted from the impact. As they got up, they noticed a glow from behind them. Turning around, they saw Zoe holding out her D-Tector to a Spirit in the form of a crouching fairy. "Execute: Spirit Evolution!" She was covered in Data as the wind whipped around her. When the light faded, she was a light pink fairy in a very skimpy outfit and a visor being framed by her lilac hair. "Kazemon!"

Bokomon was amazed as he looked at his book. "I don't believe it, she's turned into Kazemon, the Legendary Warrior of Wind!"

The fairy smirked as she raised her hands. "Hurricane Wave!" Swinging her hands down, she sent several cyclones of focused wind at Woodmon. The Digimon was forced backwards as she flew forwards. "How bout a little Love Tap?" she asked while she hit him with her hip and hearts popped up in his eyes. Those vanished when she started to kick him repeatedly. Unfortunately, Kazemon's attack didn't do anything and Woodmon managed to hit her back. Luckily, it was all the time Lobomon and Beelzemon needed to recover.

Lobomon charged Woodmon and delivered a swift blow from his Lobo Kendo. Ducking out of the way, Beelzemon traced his pentagram. "Corona Destroyer!" The energy blast flew towards Woodmon and struck him.

At first, nothing happened. But then they noticed he was cracking. With a final creak, Woodmon's Fractal code was revealed. Lobomon stepped forward with his D-Tector in hand. "Obviously, you've been taken over by evil. Shadow creature, it's time to be purified by the light! Fractal Code: Digitize!" When the data was absorbed, Woodmon de-Digivolved into the Mushroommon Brothers. Only now, they didn't seem so evil. They had a much more innocent light to their eyes.

The Floramon went up to the Mushroommon, and the two groups started making their amends. When Koji and Alex turned back to normal, Koji's D-Tector started beeping and that woman's voice came out of it. "Fractal Code: Rendered," she said. The device released streams of Fractal Codes which flew around and brought the devastated village back to its former glory. As the Digimon finished their amend making, Alex and Koji went to take their leave. "They're all pretty happy thanks to you two," said Zoe. The two simply got up and walked away. "You know guys, you could try to be a little friendly!" she called after them.

The two walked through the woods, and even saw Takuya and the little boy running by them through the trees. As they walked along, Alex looked at Koji. "So, do you think we did the right thing by leaving them?"

Koji sighed. "It's just, I feel like I'm not ready to work with them, and that it's not the right time. As it stands, they'll just get in our way. I mean, they split up like that, so who's to say it won't happen again?"

Alex simply nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." _Is he, though?_

**Author's Note: Okay, so this was a little short and missing some of the original dialogue and how Zoe got Kazemon's Spirit, but remember, adding an OC to an established story line tends to muck the whole thing up. Like with Koichi. I didn't kill him, he's alive but with Cherubimon. So yeah, there you have it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Molehill Out of a Mountain**

Alex and Koji were currently on the side of a mountain climbing along. The Warrior of Chaos although was beginning to regret listening to Koji about climbing the mountain by their finger tips and toes. As he muttered under his breath, the two heard what sounded like pleas for help from a nearby cave. Sharing a look, the two climbed up the mountainside to the cliff. Looking in, they saw a group of KaratsukiNumemon inside a cage. Based on their eyelashes, Alex assumed they were female. "Please," begged one of them. "Get us out of here!"

"Don't worry," said Koji. "We'll get you out of there!"

"Me don't think so," said a voice from the entrance of the cave. When the two turned, they saw a short shadow before they were sent flying from the cave.

Before Alex could Spirit Evolve, the two landed in a pile of hay. "Oh look, it's raining human children," said a voice. Sticking his head out of the pile, the Chaos Warrior saw more KaratsukiNumemon, only these ones were male. One slithered over to them as Koji crawled out of the hay pile. "Are you guys alright? Let me guess, you were attacked by Grumblemon, weren't you?"

Koji looked at the snail in confusion. "Grumblemon?" he asked.

Another nodded as he came forward. "Yes, he's the Digimon who kidnapped all of our women. We don't know where they are, and he's trying to negotiate for them. But we can't meet his demands!"

Koji and Alex shared a look before the Light Warrior turned to the Digimon. "Well don't worry, we've got a bone to pick with him now, so we'll be glad to help." As the snails all cheered, Alex and Koji shared a look. "What did we just agree to?" asked the wolf Warrior.

Alex could only shake his head. "I don't know, Koji. I don't know."

The KaratsukiNumemon were more than happy to bring the two boys to one of their sideways houses. As the two got comfy, they became aware of arguing among a group of familiar voices. Being cautious, Koji grabbed a stick and concealed himself just in case. Soon enough, Takuya stuck hid head through the doorway and got smacked. "Ow! Koji? Alex? The KaratsukiNumemon got you guys to help too? Was it the free food?" The others joined them and stared at the other two warriors.

Koji looked away from the kids while Alex snorted in laughter. "You got these guys to help you?" asked Koji. "Trust me, they're no good."

Takuya growled in annoyance at the two boys' attitudes. When he went to yell at them, the group of four kids and two Digimon fell through the doorway and onto the wall of the sideways house.

"God, so unprofessional," muttered Alex as he shook his head. Zoe was fuming at him.

Sensing the tension between their saviors, the KaratsukiNumemon quickly brought out some food for the children. The food brought out by the snails looked like a bunch of discolored heads of lettuce, but when the warriors bit into them, each one tasted like a different food, whether it be vegetables or meats. Alex bit into one and sighed as he was rewarded by the taste of pasta and red sauce. As he and Koji kept eating, the violet clad boy found himself looking at the larger group.

He and his friend looked at each other and Alex nodded towards the group in curiosity. He got a shake of the head from the wolf boy. Despite the obvious "don't do it", Alex walked over to Takuya's group. "Hey," he said. "Mind if I sit here?"

The four children were shocked by his question, but started smiling in a welcoming manner. "Sure thing, buddy!" said Takuya.

Zoe patted the ground next to her. "You can sit right here," she said. When he took his seat, he couldn't help but notice JP staring daggers at him for sitting between him and the Wind Warrior. She gave the Chaos child a look after stealing a look at Koji. "Is he always so difficult?" she asked.

Alex shook his head, but had a smirk. "Naw, Koji's just being stubborn. Trust me, once you get to know him, Koji's a really cool guy to hang out with." His revelation on the teen shocked the group.

Once they had all eaten their fill, Koji unrolled a map of the mountain he'd gotten from the KaratsukiNumemon. He pointed to one point on the map. "Alright, Grumblemon is holding all the women here. What we need to do is hit him hard and free them."

The mayor, who had a moustache that appeared to be made of his skin, went up to them in worry. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Have no fear; leave everything to us Legendary Warriors." gloated Takuya making the snails cry out in fear and back away from the confused group.

"What's the matter?" Zoe asked.

"Eh, you're _all_ Legendary Warriors?" asked the mayor. Getting nods from the group, the Digimon all started panicking and went to a corner on what was a wall for the kids.

As they spoke in whispered tones, Takuya and the others exchanged looks. "Was it something I said?" asked the goggle head.

"Perhaps they don't believe you're really Legendary Warriors," said Bokomon. "I know I certainly didn't."

The mayor 'walked' back over with the others, uneasy smiles plastered on their faces. "Well, it's time for you all to get to bed."

Alex looked at him in confusion. "Huh, but if anything we should be going now."

"No no, we insist!" said the Mayor. "You should rest to be at the top of your game!"

Despite how odd the request was, the Warriors agreed to it and laid down to go to sleep. Alex was the last to sleep, but when he awoke, it felt like it had been only one or two hours. When he did wake, it was because he had been tied up and was dangling off the side of the mountain with a small platform next to him. "What the hell?!" He struggled to escape, but quickly realized that even if he escaped, he'd fall to his doom. His cry woke up the other seven prisoners, and they all started squirming.

Takuya looked up at the KaratsukiNumemon as they stood over them. "Hey, what are you doing?!" he shouted.

The mayor pointed a knife down at them. "We know your game! You're Legendary Warriors! You never wanted to help us! You were just trying to deceive us! So, we're giving you back to your ally," declared the moustache bearing snail.

"What ally?" demanded Koji. He squirmed around to try and get his D-Tector out of his pocket.

"Don't lie to us!" responded the snail leader. "We know you're in league with Grumblemon!"

"What?!" shouted the trapped Warriors.

"We've just been trying to help you! How can you do this to us?" asked Zoe.

"Shut up!" said the mayor while putting his knife near JP's rope.

"Hey, those knives are getting pretty close there," panicked the large boy.

Next to Alex, the wall in front of the ledge went down. Out of it came a voice Koji and Alex heard earlier that day. "Give me fractal code, or bad things be happen." said whatever blasted the hole in the mountain side.

"Oh yeah, says who?" Takuya yelled.

"Be me, and you say me too, once you know who I am. You call me Grumblemon." it answered Takuya, revealing a troll-like creature with a large nose. "You bring me Fractal Code or else. And you no want to see what or else is!" said the offending Digimon

"Guys look at those marks!" cried Zoe.

"He's a Legendary Warrior?!"

Bokomon was shocked. "Well, I didn't realize there were _evil_ Legendary Warriors."

"Why for human yoyos?"

The mayor called over to the Digimon. "Grumblemon, we have your allies! If you want them back, give us back our women!"

"What so? Me no care what happen to weak human things." Grumblemon pointed at everyone as he said this, causing the KaratsukiNumemon to bring the knives closer to the ropes.

"Wait, you mean you really don't care about them? But they're Legendary Warriors too!" the KaratsukiNumemon questioned Grumblemon, who was scratching his giant nose.

"Huh, this weakling be Legendary Warriors? Me think somebody got their hands on some Spirits and took them when they shouldn't have. Now me put my hands on you and take them right back, so..." Grumblemon stated, taking a hammer out.

"Wait, what's going on here, you mean you aren't allies?" the KaratsukiNumemon asked in shock.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Tommy cried at the snails.

Grumblemon slammed the hammer against the mountain side, making everyone dodge it, but it still freaked all of them. The tremors it made caused the snails to bring the knives closer. Koji and Alex took this as an advantage. They pushed themselves off of the wall and their ropes were cut.

They started falling, then quickly pulled out their D-Tectors.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"Beelzemon!"

"Lobomon!"

Extending his left arm, Beelzemon grabbed his friend and flew him up to Grumblemon's platform. "Lobo Kendo!" He missed, and Grumblemon dove into the mountainside.

Keeping their aerial advantage, Beelzemon flew up to look for the evil warrior. While he searched, he was aware of the KaratsukiNumemon untying the others and apologizing.

Then he saw Grumblemon stick his head out of the side of the mountain. "Yoo-hoo! Me up here, fly boy!"

Beelzemon pointed his cannon at the offending Digimon. "Corona Blaster!" Like with Koji, Grumblemon dodged. This time though, he jumped out of the cliff and swung his hammer into Lobomon. The two fell through the ledge and crashed into a house with Lobomon dangling off a ledge.

"Lobomon!" cried Zoe as Grumblemon stomped on his hands.

"We've got to Spirit Evolve too!" The others nodded in agreement.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"Agunimon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

Beelzemon was impressed that all four of them had found their spirits. Beetlemon flew over as Grumblemon raised his hammer. "Careful, you could hurt someone with this," said the large insect. While he caught Grumblemon's attention, Beelzemon flew up with his Darkness Claw to send the troll flying back into the mountain.

"You alright, pal?" asked the demonic Digimon.

Lobomon nodded. "Yeah. We've got to get the KaratsukiNumemons' women out of their cell."

"We're on it!" called Kazemon as she flew Kumamon up to the cave where the women were held. As she did, Grumblemon burst out of the cliff again as rain started to pour down.

"Me back!" Jumping at Beelzemon, he swung his hammer "Seismic Sledge!"

As he descended on them, Beelzemon quickly drew up his pentagram and charged up. "Corona Destroyer!" Firing, the stream of dark energy pinned Grumblemon to the wall as water started falling in sheets down it.

Beetlemon hummed in thought. "Beelzemon hold him there! I've got an idea!"

"Wasn't planning on doing anything else, kid!" shouted the cannon bearing Digimon.

Beetlemon flew above the troll to the drenched mountainside. "Thunder Fist!" Striking the cliff, his attack caused the mountain side to collapse as a wave of rocks fell from above and swept the Digimon away from the demon's attack, down to the far away ground.

"Alright, JP!" cheered Agunimon. As the others started congratulating him, the mountain shuddered. As they watched, more of the mountain fell away to reveal a wall of Fractal Code.

Beelzemon's eyes widened. "I don't believe it. It's the mountain's Fractal Code."

As they stared, Grumblemon popped out of the mountain next to the Code. "Oh, look at that. Me still get what me want. Good day for Grumblemon!" He then held up what looked like another spirit, one of a crouching brown figure. "Now me beat you!" The spirit glowed as he became wrapped in Data. "Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!" When the data strands cleared, he was a large tan rhino creature. "Gigasmon!"

The humans were shocked. _A second spirit?!_ The Warrior of Chaos couldn't believe what he just saw. The rhino creature charged Lobomon, Agunimon and Kumamon.

"Quagmire Twister!" He spun around with his fists forming a vortex of solid pain. The impact sent the three flying into another cliff, with Kumamon turning into a mass of icicles to save the other two. Kazemon and Beetlemon flew in, only to get swatted away like the bugs their spirits inherited traits from. Beelzemon fired a salvo of blasts and even a Corona Destroyer, but the evil Digimon shrugged them all off and almost took the leather clad warrior out of the sky with a large rock. Gigasmon laughed at them. "Execute: Slide Evolution! Grumblemon! That all you can do with Spirits?" he taunted. "You pathetic! You make pathetic look good!" He laughed as he was covered in more Data streams. He laughed as he pointed at them. "Execute: Slide Evolution! Gigasmon!"

"What's going on?" shouted Agunimon.

"Isn't it obvious? Rhino boy has two evolutions!" said Bokomon.

Gigasmon laughed at them. "Now me take Fractal Code in name of Cherubimon!" He opened up his mouth and started sucking up the Fractal Code. When he finished, the whole mountain shook as Gigasmon burrowed away.

The group tried escaping, but were separated when the mountain started falling. Beelzemon de-Spirit Evolved when a rock hit him as he flew down to try and catch his friends. As he fell, he was aware of a water current and seeing the others going their own ways. As he fell down the current, he bounced back and forth between consciousness. When he started blacking out for the final time, he was aware of sunlight, and a blue face with red eyes.

**Author's Note: Again, sorry about screwed up dialogue. My bad, I'm relying my memory and rewatching for help. So far, I'd say it's good, but it's all speculative. Also, can anyone guess who he saw before blacking out? To me, it's somewhat obvious.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Chaotic Romeo and His Watery Juliet**

When Ranamon went to her woodland springs, it was for one of two reasons. It was either A- to get away from Mercurymon, Arbormon, Grumblemon, and Duskmon when the four of them (usually the first three, Duskmon never did ANYTHING!) got to be too much her, or B- when she wanted to go out into Digital World without her fan club following her around. Mercurymon couldn't see this place with his mirrors, and it was the only place without a branch of her fan club. So when she found a human boy in her favorite pool about to black out, she didn't know what to think. She had a quick moment of eye contact with his grayish blue eyes, and felt something off when their eyes met.

It felt like she had a spark in her chest and she felt a slight blush grow. _What's happening to me? I've never felt like this before,_ she thought. A part of her wanted to just leave him somewhere to die; a very very small part about the size of her thumb nail in the back of her head. When she looked at him, she had butterflies at the sight of his unconscious face. His lips had a slight natural curve from a stubborn smile that wanted to be noticed. Some dark rings hung under his eyes, indicating long term sleep issues, but even then, his black hair framed him in such a way that she couldn't help but want him.

Then he shivered and she felt his forehead. Feeling nothing wrong with his temperature, she realized it must be his soaking clothes. Pulling him out of the water, she unzipped his sweatshirt and pulled it off, followed by his black t-shirt. When the shirt came off, her blush deepened at the thin, but slightly muscled frame of the boy.

Hands shaking, she pulled off his black strapped leather boots and crept up to the button on his black pants. Her shaking and blush worse, she undid the button and zipper. Trying not to stare at his body, she took off both his pants and underwear and set them aside. Grabbing the handsome boy's naked body, she brought him to a heated pool nearby to keep him warm. Then she noticed the ring around his neck. Holding it, she looked at the name on one side. _Arius,_ she read. She looked his unconscious face. "So is that your name, sugah?" she asked, her slight accent adding noise to the peaceful silence of the wooded area.

Standing up, her light blue skin looked even brighter as the sun shone on her. Looking at the heap of wet clothing, she started separating the articles and hung them up on the branches of a tree. When she did, a white device with a large screen and a couple of buttons on the sides and bottom of the screen. Picking it up, she started pushing buttons. One did the trick because the screen lit up, the picture consisting of a red star with the name 'Alex' written in a weird font. _Oh, so Alex is his real name. Then who's Arius?_ Shrugging, she put the device back in the jacket pocket and went to check on her patient. After another ten minutes, the boy stirred and promptly woke.

-Change of View-

Alex groaned as he started to wake. Opening his eyes, he quickly shut them at the bright sun light. He felt really warm and comfortable, like he was in a hot tub. Then he noticed the wet feeling. Opening his eyes again, he realized he was in a steaming hot spring without his clothes on-_Wait, WHAT?!_ He looked down and saw he had not a scrap of clothing left on his body, only his ring around his neck.

Frantically, he started looking for his clothing, only to hear a Southern-Bella voice. "Oh, your awake! Thank goodness." Looking to the source of the voice, he saw female Digimon smiling at him from a little bit to his right. She had light teal skin with light blue armor. A couple of red jewels adorned her fin-like headpiece and the backs of her hands. Her arms and legs both had small fins and she had no shoes on. "I found ya in one of my favorite pools, so I figured I'd help you while you were unconscious."

He smiled in embarrassment as he tried covering himself. "Umm...Not that I don't appreciate what you've done, but can you tell me where my clothes are?"

She giggled at his embarrassment and pointed to a tree behind him, where his clothes were all hanging from a couple of branches. "They're right over there, sugah. Of course, I think you look pretty good without them, in my opinion."

He blushed at her statement. "You mean you were the one who..."

She nodded with a blush and little smirk. "Like I said, you look pretty good without them, sugah." She slid over closer to him and hung onto his arm, making even more wigged out, but that was due to how little clothing he was wearing. In his opinion, his savior was quite attractive, even for a Digimon. His concern was that because she had such a nice body, things would become a little...awkward for him. She hugged him closer, she made sure he was aware of the fact that his arm was resting right between her breasts. "My name's Ranamon. And yours?"

"It's Alex." He blushed at how comfy she was getting since she was resting her head on his shoulder and her hand was trying to move his arms.

"You seem tense, sugah. You need to relax," she said as she pulled his right arm away and placed his hand dangerously close to her crotch. "Hon, why are you acting so shy? There's nothing wrong if you find me attractive." Her hand drifted to his lap. "Especially since I've already seen all of you."

His face had to be redder than Agunimon's armor. Giggling, she leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. He blushed even harder as she held on closer. When he looked at the aquatic Digimon, she shared the look and the two started leaning in. Closing their eyes, the two met lips as Alex loosened up and pulled the lady Digimon in close and was rewarded by her wrapping her arms around his neck. After a moment, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and he returned in kind. He lost track of time, but when he came back around, he was confident he had effectively passed Cloud Nine since Ranamon's one piece was gone and she was relaxing in Alex's arms as they laid on the soft grass next to the spring.

Sharing a content smile, the two leaned in and shared a kiss. "You know Ranamon, you are my first in so many ways."

She snuggled into his side. "Likewise, sugah."

Grunting, he got up and walked over to grab his clothes. Slipping into his clothes, he took a look at Ranamon and saw her dressing in a way so as to look like she was trying to seduce him.

Shaking his head after sliding on his unzipped sweatshirt, he reached into the jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. Silently thanking some upper authority for making him buy the water proof model, he opened the music player and started up Dethklok's _Go Into the Water_. As the music started playing, she sent him a confused look. "What's with the music?"

He grinned. "Just listen," he said while holding a hand out to her so they could walk together. As they walked, she realized that the song was entirely about the ocean and rising up from below. "I've always liked this song," said Alex. "The guitar work is great, but I have a soft spot for the lyrics."

As the song wound to a close and he shut the player off, the two heard a crashing from the brush around them. Slipping his phone into his pocket, Alex gripped his D-Tector to protect Ranamon. Out of the woods came a large ape with a cannon for an arm.

"Ahh! It's Gorillamon! Careful sugah, he's one tough ape!"

Alex smirked while holding up his blue and violet D-Tector. "I'm no push-over my self, babe. Execute: Spirit Evolution!" Ranamon was shocked when the guy she was in love with said those words and was covered in Fractal Coding. When they cleared, her breath caught and she felt even _more_ attracted to him because of what he looked like as a Digimon. "Beelzemon!" He gave Gorillamon a confident look while raising his own cannon. "Alright bud, as much as I don't want to fight you, I'm kinda in the middle of spending time with my girlfriend and I want to leave a good impression about me defending her."

Ranamon blushed at his statement. "Now, let's get this over with." Rushing forwards, he delivered a plated uppercut to its chin and brought it to the ground with a Darkness Claw. Hanging his blaster over the downed Gorillamon, he traced the circle a couple inches over it. "Corona Destroyer!" At point blank, the attack took out the Digimon almost instantaneously, and he promptly scanned its Fractal Code.

When he went back to normal, Ranamon looked at him in shock. "I don't believe it. You're a Legendary Warrior?"

He looked at her. "Yeah," he nodded. He saw a tear ran down the side of her face. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

She started sobbing as she threw herself into his arms. "I'm sorry, sugah!" she wailed. "But I can't be with you!"

"Why not?" he asked as he rubbed her back. She only sobbed harder into his shoulder.

"Because. I'm one of Cherubimon's Warriors!" she sobbed. "I know we're meant to be but I just can't!"

As he took it all in, her death grip on him only got tighter, as though she were trying to take his spirit from hugging him. "Just give me your Spirit, please."

He held her close. "Hey, no one said we can't be together just because you work for Cherubimon. I've seen it kinda work before."

She looked up at him, tears still running down her face but she held a spark of hope in her eyes. "You-you have?"

He nodded and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Yeah, we just have to pretend we hate each other. But if we meet up when no one can find out, we could keep our relationship together." He gave her a smile as she sniffed and wiped away a tear.

"We could?" She thought about it. On one hand, she'd lose the best thing that ever happened to her and have to fight him. On the other, she could keep her perfect man and only pretend to hate him. "I think I'll go with pretending to hate you. And don't think I'm not going to try and get you to join me," she said with a sneaky look.

He laughed at her improved mood. "Likewise, baby."

After a while, the two reached the edge of the forest. "Alright sugah, here's the exit to the forest. I'll have my fans watch out for you." She gave him a passionate kiss. "So long sweetie. I'll be in touch."

"Same here, Ranamon." Stealing another kiss, he waved bye as he left the shade and entered a windy grassland. Walking off into the plain, he saw a sail boat with Zoe, JP, Bokomon and Neemon on it and Takuya, Koji, and Tommy parachuting down from a plane. Grinning, he Spirit Evolved and flew off to meet up with his friends. As he did, he couldn't help but think to himself about his situation. _Well, who would have thought I'd become a real live Romeo? Certainly not me. And like Romeo, I better keep this relationship more secret than anything._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Welcome to my Nightmare**

The reunion of the Legendary Warriors was a social thing with all six eagerly greeting one another. As they walked through the forest, Bokomon saw a Trailmon in the distance. "I believe the forest kingdom begins just beyond that track."

"Seems like it," added Takuya. As JP started complaining, Alex zoned out his voice as he started thinking about his new girlfriend. It wasn't until they stopped at sunset that JP's whining started again.

When Tommy joined him, Alex had enough, so he made what seemed like the most desired suggestion. "Hey how about we set up camp for the night?"

"We've all had a long day today," said Zoe.

"Yeah, whatever," said Koji.

"Set up camp? Does that mean we get to eat? And sleep? And eat?" asked JP.

The Warrior of Chaos groaned. "Yes, JP."

As they set about making camp, Zoe came over holding a pale green-grey apple. "Hey, look what I found!"

"What is it?" asked Alex.

"I don't know," said the Warrior of Wind. "But I hope it's edible."

Bokomon took a look at the fruit. "It's a meat apple," he said.

The children were all confused. "A meat apple?"

"Yes," explained the chicken. "Each one tastes like a different kind of meat. Quite nutritious, actually."

"Where did you find it?" asked Takuya.

The girl looked down at the fruit. "I just found it laying on the ground," she said. "But there must be a tree nearby. Tommy, Alex, do you want to help me find more?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure," replied the eighth grader. He followed Zoe as she led them along.

"Wait for me," called Bokomon.

"Can I come too?" asked Neemon.

Bokomon grabbed his companion's waistband. "Oh fine."

"Goodie, I like meat apples!"

"Well bully for you," muttered the Keeper of the Book.

The group of five walked through the woods chatting until Tommy started looking around. "What is it, Tommy?" asked Alex.

"I don't know," he said. "I thought I heard something fly by real quick."

Taking a cautious look around, Alex patted Tommy on the back to get him moving. "It was probably nothing," he said as he pushed the kid along and leaned down to the Ice Warrior's ear. "Keep an eye out for it. I had a similar feeling the day I got my Spirit. Always trust a gut feeling." Giving the youngest member of the group a quick pat on the back, he ran over to help Zoe when she had found a tree filled with meat apples.

As the five gathered apples, even using Tommy's hat to hold some of them, Alex started having the feeling he was being watched. Remembering what Tommy said, he took a quick look around. His stalker, as it turned out, was a Digimon with a camera-looking device wearing a headband with a picture of Ranamon on it. _Oh, that must be a member of that fan-club she mentioned._ Shrugging, he went back to picking fruit, amused that his girlfriend was already sending her fans out to watch him.

Tommy kept looking around now and again, but somehow never noticed the cameraman watching him. After they had enough meat apples, they headed back to where Takuya, Koji, and JP were setting down firewood.

As the sun finished going down, Takuya and Koji finished lighting the fire while the others put the meat apples on sticks. In his eagerness, JP took a large bite out of his meat apple. He promptly looked sick and spat the chewed up apple out. "That was disgusting!" he moaned as turned green.

Bokomon looked at the Thunder Warrior. "Well you don't eat them raw," he muttered.

Right as he said that, Neemon took a bite out of his own meat apple. "Now you tell me," he muttered under his breath after gagging on it.

With the fire roaring brightly, the kids put their apples in the fire. As they sat around, Takuya looked over at Bokomon and asked about Beast Spirits. While they talked, Alex listened but started thinking about Ranamon again. _What does her Beast Spirit look like? What does mine look like?_ As he laid on the ground, he swore he saw a shadow fly overhead. _What was that?_

Neemon getting shushed got his attention. Taking a look around, he realized his meat apple (which he placed _near_ the fire, not _in_ like the others), looked about done. Taking a bite out of the barbecue rib flavored fruit he looked at his companions. "Guys," he said loudly, "your meat apples are burning." The children and Digimon rushed to grab their meat apples out of the flames.

Blowing on them, they each took a bite out of their apples and started beaming at the taste of each apple. Joyful chatter flew between the members of the group while they enjoyed the food they had cooked.

At one point, the moons were blocked out by the clouds overhead. When they were, the teens noticed something freaky. The trees in the forest started showing these weird patches of static, each one showing a different place in their world. One tree drew Alex's attention, though.

It was a high school, with the sign reading "Odaiba Public High". He saw a group of teens waiting there for someone, all of them were wearing school uniforms. The boys, a tall blonde, a boy with wild brown hair, and a short boy with spiky ginger hair, were all wearing green jackets and tan slacks. The two girls were wearing green sailor tops and green skirts. One had shoulder length orange hair curled at the end, and the other had pink hair of a similar length.

They all looked to the right of the screen and brightened up. That's when Alex saw _him_. He was wearing the same uniform as the other boys, and had shoulder length black hair filled with natural curls. He had four necklaces, one had a silver and a topaz ring, and the other was a red circle with a curved line like a yin-yang symbol. The other two were gold pendants identical in every way except for the panel on each. One had a silver panel and the other had a gold panel. The eyes and face were the final thing that filled the boy's identity. It was the boy who's ring currently hung around Alex's neck. His older brother, the one person he's wanted to see for years. Ever since his parents divorced and he was moved to Shibuya with his father about nine years ago. He was Alex's older brother.

Koji noticed Alex shuddering as he stared at the tree. "Alex, are you alright?" He took a look at the tree and was shocked when he saw an older version of Alex.

"Koji, that's him. That's my brother," stuttered Alex as a tear ran down his cheek. He looked up at the only person who came to his side. "That's Arius." He shuddered again as he and the pink haired girl shared a kiss and he laughed with the guys. "This whole time, I've been so worried, and had no idea where he was. Now I know. I know just how he's been." As he smiled in sad relief, the clouds passed and the image faded. He started to panic, but stopped himself when he realized, he knew exactly where to find Arius when he went home. Smiling in sadness again, he turned from the tree as Koji placed a concerned hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, Alex. Are you alright?" he asked. He got a relieved nod from the Warrior of Chaos. Sharing a smile, the two walked back to the group to find Takuya comforting Tommy about his mom.

Shaking his head, Alex walked over and 'shoo'ed the Warrior of Flames away from the kid. Sitting down next to the sad kid, he wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulders. "Hey, Tommy. Sad about your mom?"

Tommy sighed in sadness. "Yeah," he said as he nodded. "I really miss her."

Alex held him close as though he were comforting a younger sibling. "Hey, I miss a family member just as much, if not more," he said.

The boy looked up with his still moist eyes. "Really?" He sniffed as he wiped his eyes. "Who is it?"

A sad smile spread across Alex's lips. "Someone I haven't seen in over nine years," he said. "My older brother and I were separated nine years ago when our parents divorced. I haven't seen him until now when those trees showed me him and his friends." He sighed in sadness. He then looked at Tommy in mild amusement when he started hugging Alex to comfort him. "Hey," he said as he pushed his way out of the hug, "none of that now, you hear me? I'm getting by because I know that when this is over, I'll go see my brother again. So keep your chin up, cuz when we get back, I'm 100% certain you'll go to your parents and they'll be happy to see you."

His spirit rekindled, Tommy smiled as he took a big bite out of his meat apple. Laughing, Alex walked off to sit next to Koji. As they sat there, Zoe sat down next to him. "You know Alex, you seemed like a natural with Tommy," commented the blonde. "Do you have younger siblings at home?"

The older teen shook his head. "No, only an older brother who lives with my mom. I just acted like how my bro did when I was down."

"Oh," she said. "So, I take it he was a great guy?"

Alex snorted. "Depends on who you're asking," he said. "In my opinion, Arius is one of the freest spirits in the universe. He's always thought for himself, he stands up for others, basically he's the reason I turned out like this."

His comment stunned the girl into silence. His whole personality was based on how his brother acted. It was actually amazing how much he idolized his brother. Smiling at him, she joined the comfortable silence around him and Koji.

After a while, the group started falling asleep. As he was about to fall asleep, Alex realized he was really thirsty. Getting up, he wandered away from the group. As he walked, he was aware of something following him. Stopping, he looked around. "Alright, who's there?" he demanded.

Hearing some bushes rustling, he looked to his right and saw it was the Digimon from earlier. With it no longer hiding, he could now see his stalker was a Floramon with a Ranamon head band and that weird camera. Standing before him, the floral Digimon bowed. "Hello sir," it said. "My name is Floramon, and I am a humble servant of you and Lady Ranamon."

The boy raised an eyebrow as he took in the headband and sash he just noticed. "So, I take it you're a member of her fan club?"

The Digimon smiled and nodded. "Yup! I feel so honored that Lady Ranamon trusted me to look out for her mate!" The Digimon, who he was pretty sure was female, bowed again. "Any thing you need, my lord, I will help with."

_Mate?!_ On one hand, he was shocked Ranamon said he was her mate. On the other, he kinda had it coming since they did have sex and declared their love for one another. Shaking his head, he looked at the smiling fanatic. "Alright first, drop the whole lord thing. It's just Alex," he explained. Getting a nod, he continued. "Second, since you're so eager to help me, can you help me find some water?"

The small female smiled brightly at him. "I can do one better!" she said. Walking over to the bushes, she brought out a bag and started searching for something. Cheering, she pulled out a fruit of some kind and a bowl.

Carefully taking her headband off, the Floramon literally opened up her head and placed the fruit inside. She started dancing around and humming a song to herself while he held the bowl. After a minute, she stopped and smiled at him. "It's ready!" she cheered. Holding the bowl, she tilted her head and poured the liquid out of her head like a tea kettle. "I learned this back in Breezy Village before I went out to explore the Digital World." She beamed at him like a child looking at an older sibling. "Drink up!"

Trying to ignore the origin of the liquid in his bowl, Alex hesitantly raised it to his lips and took a sip. His eyes widened when the liquid touched his taste buds. Making eye contact with the fanatic, he nodded and hummed in approval. "This is good, Floramon."

She smiled again. "Glad you think so!" After she said that, a large commotion and a series of shouts got his attention.

Handing the bowl back to his girlfriend's fan girl, he got down and made eye contact with her. "Alright, I've got to go. If you see Ranamon, tell her I love her and that I hope to see her soon."

The small Digimon saluted him. "Yes sir!" Patting her on the head, he ran off towards his friends.

Tearing through the woods, he arrived to find Agunimon riding what looked like a small warthog with smoke for a back half and Lobomon fighting Kumamon. Confused, he ran over to Zoe, JP, and the Digimon. "What the hell is going on here?!" he demanded.

Bokomon looked at him in concern. "That Digimon is called Tapirmon.** (Author's Note: I don't care what the anime says, that is definitely a Tapirmon. Accept it!)** He used his Nightmare Syndrome on Kumamon and has tricked him into believing we're his enemies!" explained the waistband wearing Digimon.

The Chaos child cursed under his breath and pulled out his D-Tector before the others could object. "Execute: Spirit Evolution!" The fractal code surrounding him gave off a dim light. "Beelzemon!" He charged forward to help Agunimon. When the Warrior of Flames was thrown off the small Digimon, Beelzemon flew over it and smacked it down with his arm blaster. "You okay, Agunimon?"

The fire warrior got up. "Yeah." He looked at the small Digimon. "Let's finish this guy!" His arms became wrapped in fire. He lunged towards Tapirmon with Beelzemon following suit. "Pyro Tornado!" he shouted as he launched fire at the creature.

Beelzemon attacked right after him. "Corona Blaster!" The attacks both struck Tapirmon and released his Fractal Code.

Agunimon raised his D-Tector. "Fractal Code: Digitize!" With the evil removed from Tapirmon, Kumamon turned back into Tommy. Looking around confused, he started talking about a dream as Zoe and Lobomon talked to him.

As the rogue Digimon apologized to the teens, Alex noticed someone watching him again. Slipping away from the group, he was expecting to find Floramon behind the tree. Instead, he saw Ranamon walking away from him. Looking over her shoulder at him, she waved and blew a kiss to her lover before vanishing into the foliage. Smiling at that, Alex went back to the group, his absence unnoticed. As they all went to sleep, Tapirmon made sure they all had pleasant dreams. All of Alex's were about him and Ranamon being together.

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter may or may not be missing a crap ton of content, but remember the OC being involved. Besides, it's still Fan Fiction. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Now before I get any complaints, I know that this has almost no of the original episode. But bear with me on this, cuz I'm trying here. So, just give it a try. Oh yeah, b-t-dubs, I'm changing more of the established canon. Why? Because this is mah house! These are mah rules!... I love College Humor.**

**Chapter 7: Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down**

When the group woke up the next morning, they were all shocked, annoyed, and angry to find Koji, Bokomon, and Neemon had gone off their own. As the others started groaning and complaining, Alex found evidence on the direction Koji took.

"Guys!" he called. "I found which way Koji went!"

"Really?" asked Zoe. "That's great, Alex!" Unnoticed to her, JP started grumbling about Alex showing off to steal Zoe.

"Let's go, gang!" shouted Takuya. "We've got to find Koji, Bokomon, and Neemon!"

"Yeah!"

The group walked around, trying to locate Koji. They wandered for hours, but were no closer to finding their friends. That was when they saw the explosions. "What was that?" asked Zoe.

"I don't know," said Alex. "But I've got a pretty good idea as to _who _it is."

As if on cue, Grumblemon appeared before them. "Well, look what Grumblemon find. It little human children who take Spirits." He pulled out a hammer and rested it in both hands. "You hand over Spirits now, or me take by force!"

Alex snarled as the group pulled out their D-Tectors. "Fat chance, Dirt-For-Brains! Let's do this!"

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"Agunimon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Beelzemon!"

The Flame Warrior led the charge with his Pyro Punch while the Warriors of Chaos and Wind took to the air.

"Hurricane Wave!" shouted Kazemon as she sent her small vortexes at the evil Warrior. Like on the mountain, he burrowed into the ground.

Launching himself out of the ground, he swung his hammer at her. "Seismic Sledge!"

"Corona Blaster!" The energy blast launched him away from the fairy and right into Beetlemon's Thunder Fist.

Hitting the ground, Grumblemon stood up and glared at them. "That it, Grumblemon done playing." He was covered in Fractal Code as he transformed. "Execute: Slide Evolution! Gigasmon!"

The rhino beast charged Agunimon. "Quagmire Twister!" Spinning, he launched Agunimon into Kumamon.

"Takuya! Tommy!" cried Beelzemon. He traced out his pentagram with his blaster. "You're gonna pay for that, Gigasmon." He lined the blaster up as the beast Digimon glared at him. "Corona Destroyer!" The stream of power hit Gigasmon head on, but didn't even scratch him.

Kumamon jumped up. "Crystal Breeze!" Blowing his frosty wind, he tried freezing the Beast of Earth, but to no avail.

"You on Gigasmon's nerve!" shouted the rhino. Swinging a solid fist, he hit the Ice Warrior so hard that his Fractal Code and Spirit were revealed. "Your Spirit mine now!"

"Tommy!" Kazemon charged towards the small figure as Gigasmon reached towards him. Planting a boot on the rhino's face, she managed to shove Kumamon away and made his code recede.

Then Beelzemon saw it. Gigasmon swung his trunk of an arm into the Warrior of Wind, this time sending her flying as her Fractal Code was revealed. Grinning, the Beast jumped at her.

Seeing red, Beelzemon charged his cannon while drawing the circle. "Corona Destroyer!" he shouted, his voice sounding more demonic. The beam was more powerful than any one he ever used before. It seemed as though it were rippling in a struggle to contain itself as the red and purple beam hit Gigasmon into the ground and actually created a furrow in the ground as he kept moving.

The Chaos Digimon flew over and grabbed the fairy as she recovered her code but still turned back into an unconscious Zoe. "Hurry," he said. "Let's get out of here before Dirt-For-Brains comes back." Nodding, the other three warriors followed his lead as they retreated towards the mountains.

Finding a secluded cave, Beelzemon dove into it with the three others following him. Turning back into Alex, he set Zoe on the ground and covered her in his sweatshirt. Before he turned back into a human, Agunimon felt a pang of jealousy at the sight of Alex being so caring for Zoe. Not wanting to get shown up, he used his jacket to cover Zoe's legs.

As the only girl of their group rested, the four sat in silence at what they just went through. Takuya broke the silence. "You guys, if we put our all into fighting Gigasmon just now, Koji doesn't stand a chance against him."

JP looked at him in mild annoyance. "Well then what do you propose we do, eh Taky?" He blew out an aggravated sigh as he leaned back. "We got beaten, not to mention we can't match Grumblemon's Beast Spirit. How can we help Koji?"

The Warrior of Flame growled at his larger friend. "JP, we can't just roll over and quit! Even if we don't stand a chance, we can't give up!"

Alex looked at the goggle-head with an impressed look. "Takuya is right. We've got to try. When Zoe wakes up, we're going after him."

"Who are we going after?" asked the girl. The three boys looked and saw Zoe was awake and staring at them curiously.

"Zoe!" cried Takuya and JP. The two bolted over to her side as Alex and Tommy got up. The Warrior of Chaos helped the blonde up and accepted his sweatshirt back.

Alex looked at the four other Warriors with a determined stare. "We have to get back out there and find Koji. Our best bet is to avoid and run from Grumblemon. Let's go!"

"Hold on," said JP. "Who put you in charge?" asked the large boy.

"Well," said Alex. "I'm in eighth grade and born in November. So, if I'm not the oldest, and you think you can do better, please try your best," he said rather sarcastically to JP.

The boy in blue crossed his arms while muttering about Alex being seven months older than him. Alex turned to the entrance of the cave. "C'mon," he said, "let's go find Koji."

Walking outside, JP and Alex Spirit Evolved to fly the two land-based warriors and exhausted Zoe in their search. A few minutes into their flight, they saw three statues under attack from Gigasmon. On the statue was "Koji!" shouted Takuya from Beelzemon's back. "Alex, we gotta help him!"

"On it!" replied the Fallen Digimon. Banking, he followed Beetlemon as the two of them flew towards the statues. Landing, they saw the three statues roar into life. The three turned to where Gigasmon stood and blasted him with red lights. With him blasted away, a Spirit rose up.

It was a white Spirit in the likeness of a howling wolf. The Warriors all knew exactly what the Totem was: Koji's Beast Spirit. He pointed his D-Tector at the glowing object. "Beast Spirit!" Downloading the Spirit, he raised his D-Tector as his hand was wrapped in four overlapping rings of Fractal Code. "Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!"

Beelzemon winced when he heard Koji scream from the transformation, but was amazed at the white wolf before them. "KendoGarurumon!"

Beelzemon smirked. "Alright, now that seems a bit more fair. Now we've got KendoGarurumon: the Beast Spirit of Light." His smirk grew into a concerned frown when Koji started slamming into trees.

"Oh no," said Zoe. "Koji can't control his Beast Spirit yet!"

The Beast of Earth turned that into an insult and began taunting Koji as he struggled for control. Gritting his teeth, Beelzemon saw the same red as when Zoe was attacked by Gigasmon. With said creature's back to him, Beelzemon flew forward and placed his gun to Gigasmon's back.

"Corona Blaster!" As he screamed, Gigasmon batted the Chaos Warrior back towards the tree line.

-Elsewhere at the same place-

Ninjamon was good at many things. Taking out threats and sneaking into high security and low security locations were some of them. But watching his idol's mate was not something he was used to. "Seriously," he muttered. "Why do I have to watch this kid for her?"

He reached into his pouch and pulled out what Ranamon wanted him to deliver once the kid who turned into Beelzemon was alone. Shaking his head at being an errand boy, he jumped back when the mentioned child crashed into the tree he was standing in.

Looking down, he gasped when he found the boy in a state of light unconsciousness. Climbing down, he saw the other humans were coming towards their friend. Putting what the delivery into the boy's pocket, he quickly jumped off and left them.

-Back to Alex-

He wasn't aware of how much time passed since he hit his head and blacked out. When he woke up, the others were all around him talking.

Grunting, he tried to pull himself up into a sitting position. "Alex, don't push yourself like that!" scolded Zoe as she pushed him back down.

He groaned as Koji helped him up anyways. "What happened?"

Koji gave him a faint smirk. "I managed to chase off Gigasmon," he said. "And I got some control over my Beast Spirit."

Grinning, Alex let Takuya and Tommy help him stand. "That's great, Koji. Just you watch; I'll have my Beast Spirit in no time."

As the group laughed and started walking, Alex put a hand in his pocket and quirked an eyebrow when he felt a ring in there. Pulling out the foreign object, his eyes widened and he quickly put it away before anyone saw it. The ring was silver and had a ring of sapphires around a small blue symbol. That symbol, was the Warrior Sign of Water.

**Author's Note: Again, sorry about mucking up this whole chapter's canon, but this was mostly due to me taking my own take on it rather than completely rewriting Frontier with one extra guy. So there, take that and put it under your hat.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Rise of Beast of Chaos**

**Author's Note: Ok, third personal chapter. Here, we meet the devastating Beast Spirit of Chaos. Any fan of Data Squad will know him quite well, just like any fan of Tamers recognized Beelzemon Blast Mode. I do not own anything, except the story, Alex, and DivineAngemon. Thanks to FrozenWulf for the suggestion. Also, can you people please start reviewing my stories. It makes me feel nervous until I spend like, 10 minutes loading on my phone to see my stars.**

As the group set of the next morning, they were in somewhat better spirits in regards to encountering Grumblemon. Especially since now Koji had his Beast Spirit. Walking through the woods, the group passed the time in their own ways.

JP was trying to impress Zoe with magic tricks, Takuya was talking with Tommy about his brother Shinya, and Alex and Koji were listening to Bokomon's lecture on the history of the Digital World. Alex was bored until Bokomon got to the battle against Lucemon.

"Wait, Bokomon, what was that about the Warriors?" asked the teen.

"Well you see, Lucemon was on a rampage. To stop him, the Twelve Legendary Warriors banded together to stop him. There was a titanic battle, and the Warriors managed to seal Lucemon in the center of the Digital World. This battle, however, was not without its sacrifices.

"In order to allow the others to seal away Lucemon, the Warrior of Harmony gave his life to buy them enough time. He reverted to the Spirits of Harmony and gave every last shred of his power to the others in order to save them and make them stronger. Using the powers of Harmony now kept within them, the now Eleven Legendary Warriors combined their powers and sealed Lucemon within a prison known as the Dark Area. According to legend, the Warrior of Chaos was so torn up over the loss of his brother, he went out and built a sacred temple in memory of his fallen comrade. He also was the first to seal away his Spirits, believing that he would be better off resting than being without his brother."

Alex looked at the small chicken in curiosity. "What happened to the Harmony Spirits?" he asked.

Bokomon put a hand to his chin. "No one knows what happened to them. All that is known is that the Warrior of Chaos entrusted his brother's Spirits to his oldest and dearest friend, the Warrior of Light."

The two boys went wide-eyed and shared a look before high-fiving with smirks. "Well Koji, I guess there's a reason you and I get along so well."

The bandana wearing boy nodded. "I'll say."

"Hey, whaddaya humans doin' trespassin' in our territory?!" shouted a nasally voice.

The children looked up at the trees and saw themselves surrounded by little devils with red gloves and fanged smiley faces on their stomachs. The one yelling at them had a red handkerchief tied around his neck.

"Oh dear," said Bokomon. "It's a group of Impmon. These troublesome Digimon are fond of tormenting others simply because they feel like it. Be careful for when they shout 'Badda-Boom!', that usually means they're about to start throwing fire balls at you."

"They look like puppy-men," commented Neemon, only to get his waistband snapped by Bokomon.

"Yeah, we're Impmon," said the leader. "And you punks are trespassin', yah hear me?!"

Zoe walked up with a kind smile. "We're sorry, Mr. Impmon. We didn't know we were trespassing. If you could just point the way-"

"We ain't pointin' no ways for you brats!" yelled the leading Impmon. "You brats were prob'ly sent here by that joyk Cherubimon to steal our home's Data. So don't you go tryin' ta sweet talk your way outta this, you dumb blonde!"

A tic mark appeared on Zoe's forehead, but she kept her smile. "Look Mr. Impmon, we really are sorry about this, but that's no excuse to be such a jerk to me!"

"Well you know what, we're fed up with ya, you and your chumps Blondie. You punks are gettin' toasted!" A small red fire ball appeared over his finger. "Badda-Boom!" he shouted as he hurled the fire ball at the young girl.

Takuya charged forward and pulled her out of the way. "Zoe! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but these guys are a bunch of jerks," huffed the blonde as she took out her D-Tector.

"Right," said Tommy. "Let's show these bullies who's in charge."  
"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"Agunimon!"

"Beelzemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Lobomon!"

The Warriors got ready for battle with Bokomon and Neemon in the middle. The Impmon were all slack-jawed at what they witnessed. The crowd of Digimon started murmuring among themselves as they stared at the Warriors, Beelzemon in particular.

"I don't believe it," said the lead Impmon with his green eyes wide as saucers. "You're really Beelzemon, oh man we really messed this up!" He jumped down and bowed before Beelzemon. "My Lord Chaos, we are honored to stand before you." In the span of three seconds, he went from being a complete jerk to being a total suck-up.

It was the Warriors' turn to be shocked. "Wait," said Agunimon. "Weren't you literally just trying to kill us?"

"Well yeah," said the leader as he scratched the back of his head, "but that was before we found out your friend here has Beelzemon's spirit." He waved an arm as the other Impmon started jumping through the trees. "C'mon, we've got someplace we'd like you all to see."

With him leading, the Warriors followed to their destination not having much say in the matter. The group traveled through the trees and soon found themselves before a large pyramid of sorts. Emblazoned over the entrance was a strange marking in the shape of a 96. The shapes though looked more like the halves of the yin-yang symbol.

Bokomon was amazed. "I say, I never thought I'd see this place!"

"What is it Bokomon?" asked Beelzemon. "What is this place?"

"This, my friends, is the Crypt Harmonium. It's the temple built by the Warrior of Chaos to honor his brother's memory."

"That's right, chicken-boy," said the leader. "We've been guardin' this place for our Lord Beelzemon for generations."

Feeling safe, the Warriors turned back to their human selves. Alex was amazed at the temple with the Impmon going about their daily business. As he looked at it, he could have sworn he heard a beautiful song being sung to him. Impmon walked up next to him. "It's beautiful, ain't it?"

"Yeah." Without thinking, Alex started walking towards the entrance.

"Alex," shouted Takuya, "where are you going?"

The leader's question went unanswered as Alex entered the temple with Impmon. Concerned, the Warriors followed him in. When they caught up, he had a hand against the wall and looked as though he was listening to something.

"Can you hear it?" he asked. "Can you hear the temple singing?"

The others looked weirded out. "Sorry Alex," said JP. "But none of us speak ancient building."

His joke went unheeded as Alex kept walking into the temple, muttering incoherently under his breath as Impmon kept pace with him. As Alex walked, the music in his head only got louder. Soon, they came to the center of the Crypt.

In the center of the room was a large statue of an angel Digimon with its hands clasped in front of him. It had a helmet over the top of its head and eyes, as well as a large chest plate. Three pairs of wings were spread behind it with a long sash wrapped around its body. Below it, the mark of Harmony carved into the ground.

"Who is that Bokomon?" asked Tommy.

"That, my human friends, is the original Warrior of Harmony. His name is DivineAngemon," said Bokomon. "He's the one who gave his life to protect the eleven other Warriors and left pieces of Harmony within each Legendary Warrior."

The Warrior of Chaos was transfixed by the sight of the statue. Standing before it, the melodious song in his head reached its crescendo. "Seriously," he said. "Am I the only one that can hear this music?"

"Well, if I said I could, I'd be lying," said Takuya. "I think you've gone crazy, dude."

Bokomon looked through his book and found the page on the temple. "Well actually, Takuya, I think it might have to do with Alex's spirit being the one who built this place." He walked closer to the statue and spread his short arms. "Think about it, the Warrior of Chaos built this place himself. It's only natural that the building try to communicate with him."

As Alex took it all in, the song became a shriek. His head felt like it was splitting as he held his head, the Impmon leader feeling the same thing.  
"What's wrong?" asked Koji as he stood by his friend's side.

Impmon grunted in pain. "The Temple's in pain. She just started screaming up a storm."

The building shook before a familiar being stood there with a sinister smirk. "Well, look what Gigasmon find!" he said. "Me find weird power and human weaklings. Good day for Gigasmon."

Alex grit his teeth despite his splitting headache. "Gigasmon, how dare you defile this holy place!" He gripped his D-Tector. "Execute: Spirit Evolution! Beelzemon!" The fallen Digimon spread his wings as he stood before the statue of DivineAngemon. "You will go no further you filthy beast!"

"Let's go you guys!" shouted Takuya. As he started forward, Koji held his arm in front of his friend.

"No, this is his fight. If he needs us, we help him," said Koji.

Impmon stood by the Warrior's side. "Yeah, no one hurts my home and gets away with it!" A fire ball appeared over each of his fingers. "Badda-Boom!" He hurled all the fire balls at Gigasmon, but they only made him laugh and freaked out the little demon.

"You funny, dog-boy. You think you can stop Gigasmon!" He charged forward and punched Impmon in the stomach, and found a gun barrel in his face.

"Corona Blaster!" At such a close range, the attack sent him reeling. "Double Impact!" The blasts hit their mark and Gigasmon slid back. Beelzemon looked at Impmon. "Impmon, I want you to go. Get the others out of here."

"No way!" shouted the little Digimon. "I'm staying here."

"Look, we don't have time for this. You need to- AGGH!" The Legendary Warrior was cut off when Gigasmon slammed a fist into him and he crashed into the statue of DivineAngemon. Hitting the ground, he reverted back to his human form as Impmon tried to help the other wounded defender stand.

"How funny, human child thinks he can stop Gigasmon."

Alex snarled at the laughing beast. "I don't care what you say, Gigasmon, because I'm not giving up!"

"Eh?"

"It doesn't matter how many times you beat me down, I won't quit. I am the Warrior of Chaos. Therefore, DivineAngemon is my brother." The mark of Harmony glowed underneath him with a golden light. "And I'll fight to the death to protect this place!"

The statue behind him was filled with light as its lips turned to a smile. His hands separated and moved to cup the object in its hands. Turning, he gasped at what was in DivineAngemon's hands.

The item was clearly a beast spirit. It looked like a small demon that was asleep. A pair of horns curved back as its eyes were shut. A series of chains were wrapped around its middle.

Looking at it, Alex could practically hear the primal roar of his Beast Spirit. He pointed his D-Tector at it. "Beast Spirit!" Downloading the totem, he felt the Spirit's power in his D-Tector.

He heard a primal roar in his ears as the Spirit appeared on the screen of his D-Tector. Holding out his hand, four overlapping rings of Data spun into existence. Swinging his arm in his e pattern, his D-Tector made contact with the middle ring. "Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!" Swinging his arms to the side, the Data spun around him as the spirit opened its eyes and roared.  
He let out a scream as he felt the savage nature of his Beast Spirit tear through him and he was surrounded by a sphere of Fractal Code. As violet energy surrounded him, armor appeared over his head, chest, arms, and legs. The armor further aligned itself to his body as the violet lights intensified. Screaming again, he saw the helmet lowering itself over his face. With a bright flash, his eyes were now a brilliant red. Landing, he ripped his arms through an invisible enemy overhead as he roared. He brought his arms down to his side and got into a fighting stance. "Belphemon!"

The Beast of Chaos stood proudly before the statue of the angel Digimon. He resembled a large, buff demon monster. "Gigasmon," he said in his menacing voice. "I shall give you one final chance to leave my brother's temple in peace."

"What if me no want to, Demon-Boy?" demanded the large nosed being. "What if me want to stay?"

Belphemon chuckled as his red eyes flashed. "Then I will end your pitiful existence, you pathetic worm." Crouching down, he tackled Gigasmon through the hole he had made and brought him outside.

At the same time, Bokomon finally found why Belphemon had seemed so familiar. "Oh my, this is not good!" fretted the chicken-like Digimon.

Takuya looked at the small book keeper in curiosity. "What is it, Bokomon?"

"Belphemon is more than a Legendary Warrior's Beast Spirit, Takuya," he explained. "He's a Legendary Disaster! You see, according to legend, Belphemon is an extremely powerful Digimon who is considered a Digimon Demon Lord."

Met with gasps of amazement, Bokomon continued. "According to the book, he's also the most dangerous of the Beast Spirits not because of how powerful he is, but because he can take over his host if he feels like it!"

"What?!"

Meanwhile, the two beasts were now outside and Belphemon threw Gigasmon to the ground. "I warned you, worm. Now you will die," said the large Beast as he floated in the air.

"Me don't think so!" Gigasmon jumped up and swung his fist at his opponent, and wound up getting thrown back to the ground.

"Pathetic!" snarled Belphemon. He charged head first towards the other Warrior. "Dark Horn!" When his attack connected, Gigasmon was sent crashing into the trees. Landing, demon Warrior started walking away.

"Quagmire Twister!" The spinning being came flying out of the trees and slammed into Belphemon's back, making him stagger slightly.

"You fool," he said. "Attacking an enemy from behind...how cowardly!" Swinging his own arm, he sent Gigasmon into the air as the other Warriors left the temple. Flying up, he swung his fist into the Earth Beast and created a crater on the ground with the dazed Gigasmon inside it. "You are not worthy of being a Legendary Warrior!" he shouted. "I will end you, you sniveling worm!"

Holding his hands up, the chains around his wrists unraveled. "Lampranthus!" Swinging his arms, he launched a barrage of black fire at the recovered Digimon. Gigasmon, realizing what was coming, quickly burrowed away to escape the attack. When the attack hit the ground, the Warriors had to cover their eyes because of how bright it was.

When the smoke cleared, the children and Digimon were shocked to see a large crater and a tunnel in the center of it. Growling, Belphemon landed on the ground. "Pitiful, the little worm ran away like the coward it is. How typical." He turned and walked to the remaining Warriors.

As he stared at them with his harsh red eyes, they all gripped their D-Tectors in case he attacked. He stood there silently before being wrapped in Fractal Code. When the strands of Data faded, Alex staggered into his friends' arms. As Zoe and Koji held the Warrior of Chaos up, he groaned and looked at his friends. "That, was freaking epic."

They then heard a pained groan and looked to see the Impmon leader stumbling over, in serious pain after Gigasmon punched him. "Milord, I hope you gave that Pineapple-head a good thrashing for what he did."

"I did," said Alex as he separated from his friends.

The little Digimon smiled. "Good." He then grunted in pain as he clutched his stomach. "'Cuz I got a favor to be askin' of you."

"What is it?" asked the boy as he kneeled before the smaller male.

Impmon's green eyes were full of anger and hope. "I want you to take my Fractal Code and use it against Cherubimon."

The humans all gasped at his wish. "Impmon..." Alex couldn't believe what he was being asked to do.

"I don't care what you say!" shouted the wounded Digimon. "I lived my life, and I want to be at your side through everything. I want you to destroy Cherubimon and make sure Gigasmon stays down. So scan my Code!"

The others were all silent, certain Alex wouldn't end the little guy's life. But then he pulled out his D-Tector. "I'll do it, Impmon. But only if this is what you really want."

"Oh it is," snapped the small creature.

Wordlessly, Alex held up his D-Tector as Impmon released his Fractal Code. "Impmon, though you leave us now, you will never be forgotten. Fractal Code: Digitize!" Sweeping his D-Tector, he downloaded Impmon's code and watched as his Digi-Egg floated away. Looking down, he gasped when he saw Impmon's handkerchief on the ground. Bending down, he held the red fabric in his hands for a few moments.

After looking at the cloth, he raised it up and tied it around his neck like Impmon did. Once comfortable, he looked at his friends. "Let's go," he said. "I made a promise to Impmon to stop Gigasmon, and I intend to keep it."

That said, he started walking away. He kept walking and the others had to rush to keep up with him. Zoe looked at him and saw a more focused look on his face than she thought possible for him. Takuya got in stride with Zoe as Koji stayed behind them.

The Warrior of Flame looked at the blonde. "Is it me, or does he seem colder than Koji used to be?"

"He's focused. He has more of a purpose than I did," said Koji as he spoke up from behind them. "Alex gave his word to a cause, and he feels strongly about it."

The blonde girl looked at the child in the lead as he spoke with Bokomon. Takuya felt a pang of jealousy at her staring at Alex in such a manner, but held the same type of respect for the teenager.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Hunka-Hunka BurningGreymon

The Warriors followed Bokomon as he led them through the weird village. He had said something about Spiritual Guidance being helpful in their situation, especially after Alex said he hadn't been in control of Belphemon when he fought Gigasmon.

Walking along, they passed all sorts of booths. The Digimon behind them were all shouting about psychic predictions and the sort. Alex was bored until he saw one booth in particular.

Walking over, he looked at the colorful jewels with symbols engraved on them. A Palmon was operating the booth. "Hi," she said. "I see you noticed my good luck charms."

"Yeah," he nodded. "What are they?"

"These luck charms are based on the Digi-Crests, legendary artifacts that represent the virtues each of us has within us," explained the plant Digimon. "It's said that they were owned by human children before this Digital World separated from the base world."

"The Base World?" _What's that?_

"Alexander! Don't dawdle!" shouted the book keeper.

"Coming Bokomon!" Waving to the Palmon, he ran off to catch up with his friends. "Sorry, something piqued my interest."

"It's quite alright. But don't run off like that again, we need to see this Digimon, and I don't need to worry about where you six are all the time," said the little chicken.

Alex nudged JP in the side to get his attention, and he managed to get Zoe and Tommy's as well. "Maybe Boko_mom_ is a better name for him." The four children started laughing at his joke as the book keeper led them to an old church-looking place.

Walking in, they saw a gray looking Goblin with a club at the other end, and its appearance set the four Warriors on edge. That is, until Bokomom explained that the Digimon was called Shamanmon, not a Goblimon.

Alex didn't understand a single word Shamanmon was saying **(A/N: It's not my fault. When I first watched the episode, it lagged on my YouTube and wouldn't play right.)**. What he did get was that Tommy and Takuya were going to have a serious trial in the near future.

The tribal Digimon then turned his attention to Alex. "And you, Chaos Child, should beware. For trouble is not yet out of your hair. You shall unite with those in your heart, for you are tied through your hearts. The beast will rage, and war it will wage; should you continue to keep it caged."

"What?" The ground then shook under them as the wall exploded.

"Hello, human weaklings!" shouted Grumblemon as he stood on the head of a yellow stone based Digimon. "You say hello to Golemon, Grumblemon's new ally!" He pointed at Koji and Alex. "You may have Beast Spirits, but you no stop Golemon!"

"Bokomon, you and Neemon get to safety, we'll take care of these rock-heads," said Koji.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"Agunimon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Beelzemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution- KendoGarurumon!"

The Warriors charged Grumblemon and his minion. Beelzemon and Kazemon flew up high. "Corona Blaster!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

Their attacks unfortunately only made Golemon laugh. "Sulfur Plume!"

It was only by luck that the two managed to dodge the attack. "Lupine Laser!" KendoGarurumon launched a beam of light at Golemon, but it didn't have as much effect as he hoped it would.

"What did me tell you? You no stop Golemon!" laughed Grumblemon.

Agunimon and Beetlemon charged forward with Pyro Punch and Thunder Fist while Beelzemon unleashed a salvo of energy blasts, but they still couldn't do anything.

"Beelzemon!" shouted KendoGarurumon, "You need to use your Beast Spirit!"

"No! What if I lose control again?"

"That's a risk you need to take!" yelled Agunimon.

"Aggh!" shouted Kumamon. Beelzemon's eyes went wide when he saw Grumblemon swallow Tommy's Spirit and the little bear turned back into the third grader. Images flashed before his eyes and fueled his hurt and shock.

_Flashback_

_As the Warrior of Chaos stood there in shock, Lucemon was charged by DivineAngemon. Snarling, the little Angel struck the Warrior of Harmony and caused him to glow a golden light. As he fell, he turned into eleven yellow lights that flew to him and the others as his body turned into two small totems._

_"DivineAngemon!"_

As he quivered in rage, his emerald eyes turned blood red. Screaming, his eyes were filled with killing intent while he surrounded himself in Fractal Code. "Beelzemon: Slide Evolution- Belphemon!" Flying quickly, the Fallen Beast caught the younger boy, his eyes glowing red.

When he landed, Tommy looked up at the Chaos Spirit. "Belphemon..."

"Are you alright, Tommy?"

The young boy was shocked at how concerned the Beast Spirit sounded. "Yeah, thanks."

"Do not worry," said Belphemon. "I plan on getting vengeance." He set the younger boy on KendoGarurumon's back. "Watch out for him, my friend. Protect him."

"Right," nodded the Warrior of Light.

He turned to Golemon and his master. "Grumblemon, for harming my friend, you will pay with your life."

"Yeah right, Demon-Boy! You couldn't-" He never got to finish.

As Belphemon was about to attack, a large red Digimon crashed out of the building while roaring. Wrapped in fire, it charged into Golemon and sent Grumblemon flying. The large beast followed suit and attacked Golemon. "Dark Horn!" After sending the creature back, the red dragon swung a claw into Belphemon and he was sent flying back.

"Belphemon!" cried Tommy.

"Stay back Tommy!" roared the large Demon. "It's not safe!" Standing, they watched as it destroyed Golemon and made Grumblemon retreat, and were shocked when Agunimon scanned it and it reverted back into Shamanmon.

"That thing...was Shamanmon?!"

Agunimon suddenly screamed. When they all looked to him, he was shrouded in code and transformed into the same creature they just fought. "BurningGreymon!"

**A/N: So sorry about this pathetic chapter. I never really saw this episode cuz my system is a piece of crap. Still, Read and Review, pleeze!**


End file.
